Unseen Danger
by AngelicFlame
Summary: A simple walk in the woods leads into somethind MUCH different.
1. Unseen Dangers

Unseen Danger  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha is not mine, and I don't own it.  
  
Garrick Liou- a former user of The Big Pen ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today was a peaceful day for Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and  
Sango (other than the arguing between Inu-Yasha and Kagome, like  
always). They were walking through a forest, when a faint rustle in  
the bushes was heard (only by Shippo and Inu-Yasha because they have  
really good ears). Inu-Yasha turned to look, but saw nothing. Inu-  
Yasha and Shippo decided to ignore the sound. Then, they heard it  
again, but louder. This time both Shippo and Inu-Yasha turned to look  
and Inu-Yasha walked toward where he heard the sound. Kagome pulled  
his arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Where else? Didn't you hear the sound?" Inu-Yasha answered.  
  
"No, so get back here. I don't want you to ruin a perfectly  
peaceful day for us."  
  
"Fine"  
  
They resumed their peaceful walk through the forest, only to  
be stopped by a louder rustle. This time the sound was audible to  
Kagome, Miroku and Sango. Inu-Yasha charged toward the underbrush and  
slashed it to at least 50 pieces.  
  
"What in the world was that for?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I know you heard it, Kagome" Inu-Yasha replied.  
  
"What, are you afraid of some small little animal?"  
  
"Am not!! I. was just. looking to see what it was."  
  
"Uh huh. Yeah right."  
  
"How would you know what I was thinking? Huh?"  
  
"Because I do."  
  
"That's not a very good reason."  
  
"So? Why-"  
  
"You two!! Stop it!" The other 3 screamed.  
  
They once again resumed their now somewhat peaceful walk.  
Immediately after they started to walk, they heard 3 loud rustles.  
After about 5 seconds, 3 demons jumped out of the bushes. Inu-Yasha  
jumped to attack them.  
  
"These guys will be no problem." Said Inu-Yasha.  
  
Unsheathing his Tetsusiaga, he jumped high into the air, and took a  
wild swing at the demons on the ground. And, by the law of gravity,  
what goes up, must come down. Very quickly. His sword hit the ground  
full force and created a pile of rubble and cloud of smoke.  
  
"Good job Inu-Yasha." said Kagome.  
  
"They're not gone yet." replied Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Whaaaaa?"  
  
Without warning, the same 3 demons lunged at Inu-Yasha as if not even  
hurt at all. Inu-Yasha jumped out of the way just in time, and  
simultaneously swiped his sword on the side of him. It barely cut the  
first demon. Even if it was a slight cut, the demon stumbled as it  
took its next step. This slight pause in the demon's timing, sealed  
its fate.  
Using the lack of speed of the injured demon, he sliced it in 2  
pieces.  
  
"One down, two to go." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Heh, this battle's far from over." the 2 demons replied.  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
The demons charged at Inu-Yasha again. This caught Inu-Yasha by  
surprise, and they knocked Inu-Yasha onto the ground, and cut him on  
the chest. But, while they attacking Inu-Yasha, Kagome hit one with an  
arrow. It collapsed onto the ground, dead. Due to the lack of power,  
the remaining demon stood no match against Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha did a  
backflip that threw the demon onto the floor. The demon jumped off the  
floor and ran away.  
  
"Don't let it get away!" Miroku screamed.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran to chase it, but due to his injured state, he could not  
outrun the demon. Then Sango had an idea.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, get out of the way!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
Sango threw her boomerang at the demon and cut it in half. Luckily,  
Inu-Yasha barely managed to get out of the way, but stumbled, and  
fell.  
"Ouch." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"You okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course I am."  
  
Inu-Yasha got up in pain, and started walking forward again.  
  
"These were only scouts. The whole army will be here any moment." Inu-  
Yasha said.  
  
"What?! Really???" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Soon after the battle, they got hungry. They forgot all about bringing lunch because they thought it would me a short walk. But, luckily Kagome brought ramen noodles.  
  
"Good. At least somebody remembered food. And good food." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy, but next time be politer" Kagome replied.  
  
"What makes you think-"  
  
"STOP IT!!!!" The other 3 screamed again.  
  
The group ate just enough to fill themselves up. Then they got up and  
walked forward again. 


	2. The Armies of Discord

The Armies of Discord Disclaimer: Like Chapter 1  
They then reached a giant canyon at least half a mile wide, and came to a stop, looking both ways for a bridge. But, unable to find any, sat down to think. Without success, they looked for a bridge again. Then they saw massive amounts of demons on the other side of the ravine. Then on the command of what seemed like the leader, they jumped off the cliff and charged toward Inu-Yasha and his friends.  
  
"This doesn't look good." Miroku said.  
  
"We can all see that. What in the world are we supposed to do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Slash them to bits!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Go ahead and try to slash a thousand demons to bits, Inu-Yasha." Sango said.  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
Inu-Yasha started to walk toward the canyon.  
  
"Sit!! Don't you know that was sarcasm?" Kagome asked.  
  
They waited for the demons to come near enough to attack them. Then without warning, about 10 demons jumped at them from behind. Miroku and Sango faced those. Kagome, Shippo, and Inu-Yasha were attacked by the others. Sango and Miroku were able to ward off the 10 demons and resumed to help Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo.  
  
"I don't know how much longer we can hold them off." Miroku remarked.  
  
Each time they killed one, there seemed to be two replacing it. This continued until they were back to where they heard the first rustle. Then Kagome had an idea.  
  
"I got it! We'll hide behind these trees until a demon comes right next to us. They're too stupid to know where we are. Then, kill them!" Kagome interjected.  
  
They did as told until only 100 were left. The numbers were diminishing but the battle was still not near from over. The battle continued in this fashion. Then, unluckily, one demon got lucky and hit Sango with an arrow in the leg. Fortunately, Sango was not fatally wounded and would be able to heal. But, the temporary loss of Sango would largely affect the outcome. The lack of power highly affected their team.  
  
The demons started going into a frenzy. Kagome left the battle and went looking for the cause of this. The same change of power occurred and Inu- Yasha, Shippo, and Miroku were losing even worse. Then Kagome saw the commander of the demons shouting commands at the demons. Kagome started to grab an arrow from her quiver, when a demon from behind attacked. Instead of attacking the commander, Kagome turned around and let loose an arrow to its head. It pierced its head but the demon was still walking.  
  
"What!!!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
When it was about to attack, it fell to the ground. Then, she turned to the commander and fired at it. But, for some unknown reason, the arrow was bent away from the demon commander and missed. Then, she saw an aura-like shield which, when she shot at it, deflected the arrow. Suddenly, she saw the shield disappear and the demon commander charge for a magical blast. Without warning, a beam of energy sped toward Kagome. She barely dodged the blast, and then, when all was clear, she sprang to her feet. She tried firing another arrow at the commander, but it was blocked. Once again, a laser rushed toward Kagome. This time she dodged it with ease, and shot an arrow while its shield was deactivated. This landed a fatal blow that nearly killed it.  
  
"Hey! This is much easier now!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, now that the frenzied state of the demons was gone. They finished off the rest with simplicity. Unluckily, the reinforcements arrived, and another army fought against them.  
  
"We're getting nowhere fast. We have to get rid of them quickly!" Miroku said.  
  
"Oh my god!! Why didn't I think of this before?!" Kagome said. "Miroku, use the black hole in your hand!"  
  
Miroku did as told, and the demon army was sucked into the giant void. One demon remained because he was too far away from Miroku, the demon Kagome fatally wounded.  
  
"What the hell do you want with us? Why did you attack us?" Inu-Yasha asked ferociously.  
  
"You. have the. jewel shards that. my master. wants." The dying commander whispered."  
  
"Who is your master?"  
  
"I can not tell. he-" And the demon commander died in front of their eyes.  
  
"Oh well. At least we know that somebody has the one jewel shard remaining we need." Kagome said. "Well, let's go"  
  
They walked back to the cliff and started climbing down. Then Kagome slipped, grabbing on to Miroku, who grabbed on to Sango, eventually making the whole team fall. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" The whole group screamed. 


End file.
